


It's trembles...

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Scott learns two things: don't bet against Emma Frost and vibrators are evil!!!
Relationships: Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It's trembles...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

Scott Summers stared at his office chair. He was wondering if he should lock himself in the room for the whole day or not.  
“Well.. you need to rest your feet, Scott dear .” Emma Frost strolled into his office, with a small grin on her lovely face. “Lucky for you, you don’t have any meetings today with mutants with heightened senses.”  
Scott faced his girlfriend. “Having fun, Emma dear?”  
Emma took a small remote control and pressed one of its buttons. She chuckled as she watched her lover squirm. “Yes, I am.”  
“Why did I…”  
“Scott, you lost a bet with me.”  
“But why vibrator?”  
“In that lovely ass of yours? Why not?” Emma pressed another button.  
“Damn it, Emma.” Scott was trying to keep his composure.  
“It’s on the low setting.”  
“Don’t you dare…” Scott felt that vile toy vibrating in him more. “Emma…”  
Emma’s grin grew. “I’m sorry, I’m getting distracted by this humming noise.” She thought of something. “Now imagine if Logan was here…” Scott didn't know how to feel about that, so he ignored it. “He’s not here. Now excuse me, I have to work.”  
Emma nodded. She watched her lover leave his own office but before he left out of sight, she pushed the same button for a few seconds and giggled when he yelled out her name.  
It wasn’t easy for Scott as he went on with his day, especially with a very active vibrator in his ass. Each time it trembled, he looked around for his girlfriend. But she either left before he saw her or someone taught her well on stealth. He silently vowed to get Emma. During dinnertime, he had to explain to some of his students why he nearly jumped up from his seat. He excused himself from the kitchen, calmly as he could. He quickly went to the nearest bathroom so he could splash cold water on his face. Honestly, he didn’t know how he managed to survive the day with that evil device. He had lost count on how many times it silently hummed inside of him, driving him crazy. ‘The day is finally over…’  
“Are you okay in there?”  
Scott finally saw his girlfriend with a smirk on her face as he exited the bathroom. “No.” He crossed his arms. “Still having fun?”  
“There is a problem, Scott dear.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Emma held out her empty hands. “I lost it.”  
“I’m sorry.“ What???” Scott’s face paled. “When???”  
“Hmm… I don’t remember...” Emma stared at her lover. “I thought it was in my pocket but it wasn’t there.”  
Scott sighed. “So if it’s not you, who is it? And how come you didn’t tell me right away when it went missing?”  
Emma shrugged. “I really thought I had it in my pocket.”  
Scott nearly fell down as he felt the annoying device vibrating in him. “Whoever has it, she or he is nearby by.” He grimaced as he looked around to see if anyone else was there. “That’s it! I’m finally taking it out and destroying it!!!”  
“Yes, love,” Emma replied. “So where are you going?”  
“Danger Room.” Scott left quickly as he could, leaving Emma smiling to herself.  
Even though Scott already told Emma that he was going to the Danger Room, he needed to go to the locker room first to get rid of that stupid vibrator. As he entered the room, he noticed that the light was on. “Hello?”  
Logan walked out with a smirk. “Yes?”  
Scott let out a sigh. “You’re here early.”  
“And hello to you, too.”  
“I need to take a shower.” Scott was about to stroll past Logan until he heard his nickname called out.  
“Hey, Slim?”  
“What?”  
"So, Slim, I didn't know that stick in your ass can vibrate."  
Scott crossed his arms. “Logan? What are you talking about?”  
“I think you know,” Logan smirked as he pulled something out of his pocket. “Look familiar?”  
“That was you?!?” Scott dropped his arms to his sides. “Where did you get that?”  
“Does it matter?” Logan pushed one of the buttons on the remote control which caused Scott to nearly fall on his knees. “It’s fun, watching you squirm.”  
“Great… “ Scott slowly stood up.  
“Oh no, you don’t…”  
Scott fell on his knees as he felt the vibrator buzzing. “Fuck…”  
“Hmm….. by the way, Slim, how did Emma get you to try that fun little toy?”  
“Damn it, Logan… ” Scott moaned, wondering if his former rival was going to stop. “Fine!!! If you really want to know, I lost a bet with her.”  
“Hmm...”  
“Please stop this…”  
“I don’t know.. “ Logan stared at Scott’s ass. “If you want to, you can replace it with something bigger.” He licked his lips as he walked around. He kneeled down so he could face Scott. “What do you say?”  
“Are you serious?” Scott moaned. “Why?”  
“Why not?” Logan tipped Scott’s head so he could see his face. “Aren’t you curious at all? Come on, try something new.” He turned the speed on the vibrator up.  
Scott couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was that stupid vibrating toy. “Fine, please…”  
“But first, how about a kiss?“ Logan placed his mouth on Scott’s.  
Scott leaned on Logan as he returned the kiss. He was surprised that he enjoyed the feel of the feral mutant’s tongue in his mouth. All he thought was that Logan could really kiss. For a while, the two mutants were in their own little world until one had to put a stop to it. “So can you take it out?”  
“Anxious, aren’t you now?”  
“Logan, you offered to fuck me. With that toy having its way with me all day, I want.. No... I need it! I need you to fuck me now!”  
Logan chuckled, his pants felt awfully tight. “You really know how to talk dirty to me.” He let his claw out. “If you really need it, I hope you don’t mind if I rip out your clothes…”  
“Just do it…” Scott had to remind himself to ask Emma for a new change of clothes later, but he was too horny to think about anything else than Logan on top of him. He watched his pants and boxers being torn by Logan’s claws. “Fuck…” He felt something else other than vibrator in him.  
“I got it!” Logan pulled out the toy and dropped it on the ground. “However, your ass is going to be filled.” He undid his pants’ buckle and quickly take them and briefs off. “Let's see how you can handle me!”  
“It worked.” Emma was very pleased with herself as she watched her boyfriend being fucked by Logan from her and Scott’s bedroom. After all, she did ask Logan to finish the mission as soon as possible. She was excited when he came back this morning. When she saw him, the first thing that she did was give him the remote control and told him to have fun. She remembered the look on his face when he found out what the remote was for.  
“Oh, I will…” Logan grinned as he went off to look for Scott.  
As she sipped on her wine, she wondered if she should tell Scott the truth. “Nah, although I should ask Scott about having an open relationship. I’m sure that Logan will like the idea of more time with Scott.”


End file.
